Red Clouded Fox
by TsukiMotama
Summary: For reasons only known by himself, the one who once protected the Leaf with his life has turned against it. The tides of this future seem to be unchanging, as the Fox has hardened his soul to become completely and utterly unstoppable. Drama/Action
1. Akatsu Naru

A story I'm working on with a friend. Half of it is written by me, the other half is written by my friend. Though she has revised it to make it better 'cause my grammar sucks XD

This is set only when the Akatsuki have only three Tailed Beasts, but Naruto knows moves like Rasen Shuriken to make it more interesting and him more threatening. Enjoy~

We do not own Naruto or the characters in any way.

* * *

><p>Many footsteps echoed in the main hideout, but one in particular was special. Once a great ninja from the Leaf, but stooped down to the lowest level of a criminal. A rogue ninja. Not many other members trusted this ninja, but he thought nothing of betraying them. Only one thing occupied his mind: revenge.<p>

Naruto stepped into the main room where the members waited to be assigned their tailed beast. Nearly everyone was there, so he was the only one that was late. "Sorry…got a little hung on something."

Because of that one, that meant so much to him, he turned his back on the entire village, It had lost all of his trust…and for that reason, he planned to crush the village he once protected, although half of his heart went against it.

The village that he once desired to reign as Hokage was deleted when the renegade whom he trusted crushed him.

Wiping away his memories once again, he took his position next to (or in the general area of) Deidara, since he considered him to be the least threatening. Of course, he'd never say that to his face, unless provoked.

"Where is my clay, un?" Stepping from the shadows came an explosive art freak. Lean and silky-haired, he collapsed in his usual seat.

"You don't hear about professionals losing their tools. Makes me question your art, "Naruto teased, leaning on the will with his arms crossed, looking quite smug. He and Deidara never really got along. Probably had something to do with that Kazekage fiasco, where Deidara killed Gaara, and then he had punched him repeatedly in payback.

The elder sensed this tension. Additional footsteps were heard, and a man, exceeding in beauty than Deidara, stealthily crept into the room. "More nonsense, I assume?" His gleaming red eyes mimicked those of Sasuke's.

"Aah, the fool forgot his clay, 'tebayo," said Naruto to Itachi, erasing his disdained tone. He wasn't sure what the extent of the Mengekyo Sharingan's power, and he didn't much want to find out. So, for the most part, he was most polite to Itachi, if anybody. "What kind of Shinobi loses track of his best weapon?"

A scowl tightened Deidara's countenance. "If I find out that you took it, "he growled, bearing the teeth of his hands, " I shall personally remove your demon from you." Itachi, standing nearby, shifted his weight and stroked his luscious hair. Crimson eyes reverted black as he walked into light.

"All by yourself? That would be entertaining to see," Naruto remarked, his cocky grin returning when he looked to Deidara. He then erased the look to glance to Itachi. He certainly seemed intimidating enough without the Sharingan.

The vibes of discord shattered with a smile from the Uchiha. A small bird in his palm caught Deidara's attention. "Look here, moron, you left it in your room." Anguish rushed over the maniac's face as Itachi threatened to mutilate the treasure.

In his opinion, Itachi enjoyed the fox-boy. Aggressive spunk in the kid reminded him of himself.

Naruto let out a small fit of hushed laughter at this 'so-called artist'. Deidara really posed no threat. "Hope they don't keep us too long. I have things to do…" he said, mostly to himself, breaking off before he made Deidara have a temper tantrum.

A hand lay upon Deidara's shoulder, and a peculiar yet familiar voice came about. "Deidara-sempai just has bad memory, ne, Sempai?"


	2. The Discussion

Second chapter. Again, made by me _and_ my friend. Hope you all like it!

We do not own Naruto or the characters in any way.

* * *

><p>Deidara recognized the voice of his obnoxious partner, and he grew increasingly irritated. "Tobi, screw off," he hissed.<p>

In the meantime, Itachi silently wondered where everyone was. He readied himself for another bloody mission, and longed for Kisame to enter the lair.

"But sempai, I was just standin' up for you," Tobi said, not backing off from his obviously disgruntled teammate. He didn't know when to, really.

As if on cue, the bloodthirsty swordsman entered the room. His grin looked more maniacal than normal. "Sorry to keep you waiting. I got held up," he said in a gruff, yet amused, voice.

"With what?" inquired Itachi. "You and Naruto hiding something from me?" Dancing rapidly were his ebony pupils, filling with doubt.

"Naruto? Whatever could we be hiding?" Kisame asked, amused. He sounded so much like he was lying that you knew he was telling the truth. Naruto, on the other hand, remained quiet. To be courteous to Kisame was required to not earn disfavor from Itachi.

Because he was in an ill humor, Deidara punched Tobi across his mask and lumbered out. "I'm sick of waiting around, especially with that smart-ass!" He was referring to Naruto.

"Calm down," Itachi ordered, but the grouchy artist didn't listen. "So, Kisame, where is Pein?" We can't start without him."

Tobi was comically thrown to the other side of the room but quickly got up. "Waaaiiit, sempai!" he called, running after Deidara.

"Better than being a dumb ass," Naruto muttered under his breath. "Probably doing whatever Peins do," Kisame said with less humor, grimacing. "He better finish it soon. I'm getting impatient."

"Well, that's surprising, Kisame, seeing as how you just arrived, " came a godly voice, and out from the shadows came the most common Pein, which took the image of Yahiko.

"Milord." Itachi nodded to his master, brimming with the highest respect. He then gracefully strode to Kisame's side. Holding his hand up, with a whisper, he asked, "Do you know what the kid's been up to? He came on his own accord, even after we tried to kidnap him."

Pein looked to Naruto, who he assumed Itachi was talking about. "He hasn't betrayed our trust…not yet," he said with a monotone voice.

Audible noises of a clinking staff and its lanky holder grew louder as Hidan stepped in. "I swear, Tobi will be the death of me," he said ironically.

"Occult freaks, art freaks, children…why am I surrounded by freaks?" Itachi thought to himself.

Naruto didn't appreciate being called a child, but he didn't voice his displeasure.

"If that were possible, I'd beat him to it," Kazuku said with agitation.

Blood dripped from Deidara's hands as he returned. However, it was not from his own wounds. "Geez, can we get this over with before I blow up that guy?"

"Pein, where is your Angel?" Hidan asked.

The immortal turned to face the final body. Konan elegantly waltzed in and took her place next to the god. "Here I am," she announced. Her juicy lips automatically made the team forgive her tardiness.

Pein nodded to her, then looked to the rest. "I called you all to a meeting for one sole purpose: to discuss a matter Itachi earlier had concern in. I made the decision on my own but now it's time to see what you all think about the Kyuubi matter."

While listening, the young Uchiha slowly closed his eyelids. He didn't care about Naruto's demon, as long as the determined lad saved his brother.

Deidara and Hidan glared spitefully at Naruto, whom had caused them plenty of trouble. "Take a seat," Konan grumbled to Naruto.

Naruto noticed the glared that he was getting, but ignored them grudgingly. He lifted himself from the wall and took the closest seat, his arms still crossed.

"Members, let's discuss what would be in our best interest," Pein said, looking to the other members. Most were quiet, even Tobi, but it would become loud with discussion once the first comment was thrown into the air.

Deidara swallowed, exclaiming, "He doesn't belong here! He's just asking to have his Kyuubi taken away! And Itachi and you have the power to control it, so why does he stay?" At the mention of "control", Itachi glanced at Tobi's silly face.

"When fully controlled, a Tailed Beast is stronger when inside a Jinchuriki," Pein answered simple, "With one such as this it will make gathering the Tailed Beasts quicker."

"It's not that hard," Itachi told the group. He marveled over the benefits of his Sharingan.

"It's not an essence of difficulty, but of speed," Pein added.

"Speed sounds good, but what if he's a spy?" Tobi asked. He didn't imagine his plan going well if Naruto switched sides. That was not how history usually went, and he wanted it to stay the way it was supposed to. An ultimate fight that has been raging for centuries between descendants.

After a considerable pause, Hidan gave his input. "Well, I think a decision needs to be made as soon as possible, due to the great and increasing power of the Tailed Beasts."

"Sending him on another mission is risky," Konan quietly said. "It would be best not to let him go. He could prove to be a turncoat." A guilty shudder circulated within the genius Uchiha.

Pein gave a moment's pause to think, looking at Naruto with his penetrating Rinnegan. He then gave the rest a look. "Perhaps….he could be watched closely. To have him and not use him to our benefit would defeat the purpose…Zetsu!"

As soon as the name was called, a large object began to morph from the ground. The plant-like structure opened, revealing the "two."

A shudder went down Naruto's spine as he saw Zetsu crawl from the earth. He didn't much like Zetsu, but he was probably the only one willing to keep an eye on him.

"Ugh! I hate it when you do that!" Deidara exclaimed. Hidan just chuckled, and then cussed.

"So, we're being dumped with babysitting?" White Zetsu asked with amusement. Once again, Naruto wasn't so humorous. "He'll be more of a handful if we underestimate him," Black Zetsu mentioned in a deep voice.

"Right then…any disagreements with the current plan, then?" Pein asked.

"So, the bipolar Venus fly trap is watching the Kyuubi?" asked Itachi.

"Zetsu is in the organization for this very purpose. He works as a spy for us at anytime, anywhere. I'm sure he's up to the job," Pein replied.

"Don't go undermining us just because we don't fight," White Zetsu said to Itachi. Black Zetsu remained silent.

"Just do the job, please," Konan casually responded. "We don't want any loose beasts running around."

"Alright, alright," White Zetsu answered, looking over to Naruto.

"Does that mean I can leave?" Naruto asked as politely as he could.

"Where's his mission? To find my little bro?" Itachi said this half-jokingly.

Naruto shot a look at Itachi, but it wasn't one of disdain. That would get him in a lot of trouble. "My mission…is in Konoha," he said quite seriously, his eyes darkening and his pupils becoming more cat-like.

Leaning on his cane, Hidan spat on Tobi for the heck of it, then said to Zetsu, "You better keep an eye on him; don't underestimate him."

Tobi made a "eww" noise, wiping it off on his gloves. Now on his gloves, he attempted to wipe it off on Deidara's cloak in a way he wouldn't notice.

"Ahh, we won't," Black Zetsu replied.

"Fine then…let's go," Naruto said, shoving his way in between Deidara and Hidan. Zetsu quietly followed.

"Are you sure this is right, Nagato?" Pein's angel asked. "If a boy of his power turned against us, the match could be fatal."

"Gross, un!" Deidara screamed. "Hidan, you jerk!"

"Perhaps, but the act against this boy might be enough to keep him in our grasp. Events like that aren't easily forgiven," Pein answered. He then added, "But there is a chance, even with this revenge, that he'll turn on us. We'll just have to be prepared for that." He then looked back at the rest, closing his eyes. "You are all dismissed."

Itachi, who was chipping away at his nail polish, left first. Murmuring chants behind him was Hidan, who was tired and exceptionally irritable. After was Deidara, still fighting with Tobi.  
>Kisame left with Itachi, planning to babble to him about how much this was a bad idea.<p>

Kazuku left irritably, telling Hidan to shut his trap.

And Tobi, along with Deidara, found it to be a nice chat rather than an argument.

Accompanied by Konan, Pein disappeared back into the shadows once everyone was away. Naruto went on his way, toward Konoha. Whoever he saw first would be the first to taste his anger and power. And Zetsu was itching to see the Kyuubi's power...


	3. Confrontation

A pale boy with a blank stare on his face danced his paintbrush across the canvas he was holding. He sat at Konoha's gate, his issued mission. From his chakra, a small dragon was animated, coming to life. He heard the soft yet familiar footsteps of a traveler. "Eh? Who is it?"

As someone came into view, Naruto raised his head. "Sai…" he said nearly emotionless, stopping his steps for a moment before going forward.

Zetsu hid himself, reappearing on a tree limb and trying to get a view of the battle to come.

"Why…" Sai started, "are you wearing an Akatsuki coat?" His floating dragon vanished.

Naruto said nothing at first, but kept walking forward. He stopped a couple of feet away from the painter. "Long time, no see…Sai."

Unsure how to emotionally handle this, Sai readied the shuriken under his wristband. "You're back. Kakashi-sensei was looking for you."

"Kakashi-sensei, hm? I'll be looking for him, too, soon enough. I hope he'll be happy to see me," Naruto said, almost sadistically. He reached under his cloak and pulled out an extremely short sword, about the size of Sai's. "I won't give mercy to anyone in my way."

"So it comes to this?" Sai drew his own dagger and began to rapidly draw in his sketchbook. A huge black monster emerged. "Why did you leave? Why did you hurt Konoha?" For a second, Naruto thought he saw Sai near tears.

"It will not do you any good to know such pointless information," Naruto answered with a smile, watching the movements of Sai and his beast. Yes, he had genuine tears like Sai, but could not shed them. He had hardened his heart and soul so that nothing could penetrate them.

Indeed, the tears spilled and fell on Sai's shoulder. They rolled from his cloak onto his bare abdomen. "Everyone placed their hope in you. But you went back on your word, just like Sasuke!" The dragon abruptly rushed toward Naruto, as swift as lightning.

Naruto flinched; his smile dissipated. "My trust was betrayed first," he said darkly, his pupils anthropomorphic, yet not red. He flipped forward over the beast then struck its back hard with his foot. It splattered into nothingness below him. The ink stained most of his lower half. "Come on, Sai, I know this is not your full potential. Don't hold back."

Sai angrily growled and threw the hidden shuriken in a flash at his ex-teammate.

Naruto swiftly reflected the shuriken. "I give you the first move."

With all of his sinuous body, Sai charged, throwing his sais directly at Naruto.

Naruto dodged most of them, but allowed one to strike his side. "You'll be the first to mark this body," he laughed before disappearing. He rematerialized behind Sai, holding his knife to the guard's throat. "Where's that ANBU Black Ops skill, Sai?"

Sai pulled a tiny smile across his lips then roundhouse kicked backward, expecting it to sweep his attacker off of his feet.

Naruto quickly shielded himself from the kick, pleased that Sai now appeared serious.

"You're a disgrace." Sai sprung backward to face Naruto. "Coming back after all the damage you've done…"

"Disgrace, traitor, scum. All of these names, and plenty more, probably describe what I have become," Naruto said with a dark look. "I guess the problem is that I don't care what I am anymore. Most of the villagers there…they are grateful, but they're still scared. They continue to think ill of me, just like Gaara before his Tail was removed. He was likely made the leader so they could confine him, not to mention keep an eye on him. I don't care for such villages anymore, or the people in them, or what they think of me."

"You can find out for y-yourself." The pale man stopped. A breath in, a breath out. "But it is my charge to guard this impaired village from harm such as you." Sai was under lots of stress, Naruto could plainly see. From facing his old mate to knowing this fight was little competition, his chakra levels were subdued.

"And it's mine to face what's in my way without clemency. I wish you luck on your mission," said Naruto, his smile from earlier completely lost. His face was blank now, an effect of withholding his emotions. He held his blade in between his teeth, making a hand sign. "Multiple Shadow Clone Justu." Then approximately fifty surrogates appeared out of thin air. The real Naruto stepped forward and said, "Then let our duties begin."


	4. Interruption

"Your signature, eh? Kakashi would be so proud," mocked Sai. He sketched again and formed a terrible dragon which swooped into the mass of Narutos.

Most Narutos evaporated away in a poof, but two flipped onto the dragon, running on it while powering a Rasengan. The jumped off, and one vanished while the other charged forward at Sai.

Small stings ran throughout Sai as his dragon ripped in two. It made a loud snarl as it evaporated. Because Sai's strength was fading quickly, he became drenched in his own sweat.

"This is it!" the Naruto handling the Rasengan shouted. Clones jumped upward and gave the primary one speed boots until it was right in front of Sai.

Up in a nearby tree, a ninja stood upside-down, watching the whole battle unfold before his single visible eye. "Hmm, a quarrel? And Naruto in the 'coat'? 'Guess it can't be helped." He flipped upward and set down the erotic book he had read. "Copycat jutsu!" The masked, silvery-haired man let a mass of chakra exactly like Naruto's fly out of the woods, aimed straight at Sai's opponent.

Naruto sensed this and dispersed the Rasengan, flipping backward. He landed with ease and looked up. "Teammate and teacher? This may be more challenging than I once believed."

"Naruto~" his teacher called nonchalantly. "Come talk to your sensei." With his hand he lowered his mask, revealing the red eye of an Uchiha.

"Something tells me you aren't going to talk, Sensei," Naruto said with a small smile. "I'm glad to see you'll be serious. I may be pushed to my limit in this one."

"Unfortunately, you will not be advancing any farther into the village." Kakashi sailed down next to an exhausted Sai and placed his hand on the kid's shoulder. "Yes, such a fight may not have been formidable with him. But you know my strength." He indicated his vermilion eye. "Remind you of anyone?" he taunted.

"As my old self, I may have been your junior. But can you beat me, the tamer of the Nine Tails?" Naruto asked with a grin. His eyes began to turn red and his whiskers thickened.

"Y'know," Kakashi said, "your high-pitched voice does not match your appearance." He motioned his hands in perplexing directions.

"Maybe it will after you're black and blue," Sai put in.

"And you even brought a friend to keep track of you!" revealed Kakashi. "The infamous plant man."

"Sorry you dislike my face so much, but I'm afraid to say you will only hit me once: a freebie," Naruto retorted, the rest of his clones gathering up behind him. Their faces all mimicked that of a fox.

Kakashi's hand signs paid off. He was cautiously keeping track of his pupil's movements with his left eye then thrust his fingers into the ground. This resulted in a ring of violent electrical charges.

The real Naruto and several clones launched themselves into the air, yet most of the surrogates disappeared in smoke. The whiskers on the faces returned to normal, but the eyes took the appearance of a frog's. The two clones beside him began pressurizing chakra, and eventually it turned into a Rasen Shuriken. With a great heave, Naruto launched the deadly jutsu toward his former comrades; the high-pitched noise overcame every other sound as it soared.

A light pierced the party's vision. After it subsided and the dust cleared, Kakashi stood dazed, finding that he had avoided the initial strike. Sai, however, who was slow to move over, lay face down in a crater of concrete. He spat up sticky blood, and gradually turned his body face-up. "Ow…"

Naruto landed, his clones dispersing so that their chakra returned to the original. "He won't be able to move after that. You should know, Kakashi-sensei, that that jutsu is a one-hit kill." His eyes returned to their natural blue color.

"Really, how necessary is the destruction?" questioned Kakashi. "There's no need to keep this up. If you want to save your own life, that is." He placed battered Sai on his back, whom was on his deathbed, and teleported away. "Don't bother with another step."


End file.
